


Hide [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Lester - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: As blasé as I can be about it now, in the moment all I felt was pure terror.-or-The narrator remembers hiding from an unknown foe.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Monday 26th October - Hide.





	Hide [Inktober 2020]

This was no practice. I wished to god it was, but it wasn't: being found now wouldn't just get me reprimanded, it would get me killed. And to die in a kitchen cupboard, or all places, wasn’t how I wanted my life to end.

As blasé as I can be about it now, in the moment all I felt was pure terror. Adrenaline rushed through my body, and I must have set a record for holding my breath as I sat with my face pressed into my knees, listening to the intruder’s footsteps stalking the corridor. I could only hope that KJ would see the problem from outside, and hide as I was doing, or better, go for some kind of backup. How we would get out of this, I had no idea, but I was sure that one of us would come up with something. In the meantime I held my breath, and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> no great
> 
> This was very rushed and came from a lack of inspiration, but here we are...I wouldn't have posted, to be honest, but this is as good as this prompt is going to get :I


End file.
